


Приятная компания

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини g-t
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: Как увести парня со свидания.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Приятная компания

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по [твиту.](https://twitter.com/NkBasya/status/1077581860656553985)
> 
> Бета: Аурелиано

Борис не сразу заметил этих двоих, они неплохо сливались с пафосной местной публикой. 

Когда Борису приходилось встречаться с Хорстом по поводу сбыта ворованных картин, тот всегда выбирал дорогие заведения, все-таки сказывалось его богатое прошлое. 

Его внимание приклеилось к парочке после того, как Борис услышал полностью фальшивый смех, резко прорезавший мерный гул ресторана. Он отвлекся от разговора с Хорстом, чтобы посмотреть, кому так «весело». Смеялся молодой парень в очках, с аккуратной и ровной прической, и хоть Борис видел только профиль, парень показался ему очень милым. 

Но когда Борис посмотрел на его собеседника, то непонимающе нахмурился. Серьезно? Зачем такому милашке встречаться со старым пердуном? Борис скривился от отвращения. Эти двое точно не друзья, почему-то ему показалось, что они спали друг с другом. 

— Борис? Что такое? Не нравятся устрицы? — Хорст недоуменно на него посмотрел, так и не донеся вилку до рта. 

— Все нормально, — ответил Борис, стараясь улыбнуться так, чтобы Хорст ничего не заметил. 

Не то чтобы Борис ему не доверял, но никогда не мешало быть начеку, верно? Даже со своими как бы друзьями. Хорст, конечно, ему не очень поверил, но допытываться не стал и продолжил свой «увлекательный» рассказ. Честно, Борису нравился Хорст, тот был умным и начитанным, но иногда жутко нудил, поэтому с чистой совестью Борис снова стал бросать взгляды на заинтересовавшую его парочку, которая очень удачно сидела за соседним столиком. 

После десятиминутного наблюдения под бубнеж Хорста, очень незаметного наблюдения, как надеялся Борис, он сделал вывод, что милашке явно некомфортно с этим пердуном. Он словно старался отодвинуться от него, да и вообще казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и он сбежит куда-нибудь на Аляску. Борис немного посочувствовал парню, потому что тот был симпатичным, не во вкусе Бориса, правда, но почему-то он очень сильно его заинтересовал. 

Вот что еще можно было ожидать от отношений со стариком ради денег? Как будто милашка не понимал, что придется терпеть множество закидонов, особенно, если старик начнет страдать от деменции. А судя по этому старикашке она для него была не за горами. 

Вскоре Хорст ушел, недовольный тем, что Борис несерьезно отнесся к очередному делу. Они договорились встретиться позже, а Борис выдумал бестолковый предлог, чтобы задержаться в ресторане подольше и присмотреть за этим милашкой. 

Борис заметил, как старый пердун достал какой-то листок и развернул перед милашкой, и написано там было явно что-то неприятное. Борис, естественно, не видел, что это, но лицо милашки на секунду сделалось таким, словно его бросили в дробилку для костей и несколько раз перекрутили. Но это длилось всего мгновение и вскоре он снова выглядел абсолютно бесстрастным. 

Было так интересно, о чем они разговаривали, но из-за музыки, галдежа остальных посетителей и периодически снующих туда-сюда официантов, Борис ничего не мог расслышать. Но зато он мог повыдумывать. Скорее всего, на листке были счета милашки и старый пердун предъявлял ему за такие баснословные траты. Особенно если посмотреть на костюмчик милашки, явно дизайнерский и стоящий немалых денег. 

Милашка наигранно усмехнулся, пытаясь сдержать смех и немного прикусывая губы. Он, словно небрежно, оглянулся и тут его взгляд наткнулся на Бориса. Ха, Борис даже не успел сделать вид, что не следил за милашкой и довольно улыбнулся ему, весело подмигнув. 

Смутившись, милашка так резко отвернулся, что удивительно, как у него голова не отлетела. 

Интересно. 

Борис пил горький кофе и продолжал свою уже не очень незаметную слежку. Теперь милашка специально старался не смотреть в его сторону, и это было невероятно забавно, учитывая, что и на своего старого пердуна он не особо хотел смотреть. Этот старикашка уже начал раздражать и Бориса. Есть люди, которые начинали вызывать неприязнь сразу, достаточно было взглянуть на их лицо. Вот этот старик был именно из таких. 

Их разговор явно становился слишком неприятным для милашки, потому что на его лице отражалось просто вселенское страдание. А вот старый пердун прямо светился от самодовольства, что смог довести его до такого состояния, и он гаденько ухмылялся, становясь похожим на сморщенную сливу.

В какой-то момент старый пердун быстро схватил милашку за руку, и тот так дернулся от этого прикосновения, словно вот-вот произойдет взрыв, и Борис решился прийти на помощь. 

Он совсем не продумал, что будет говорить, прикинув, что лучше всего действовать по ситуации.

Он оставил деньги за свой заказ, не забыв оставить чаевые, а после уверенно направился к соседнему столику. Старый пердун и милашка удивленно посмотрели на Бориса, а тот выдал свою самую галантную улыбку, словно сомелье, которые собирался посоветовать им хорошее вино. 

— Приношу свои извинения, — сказал он старому пердуну, а после повернулся к милашке. — Поттер! Поверить не могу, что наконец тебя увидел! Сколько лет, а? Слушай, ты сейчас сильно занят? Может, прогуляешься со мной, вспомним старые деньки?

Милашка нахмурился, не понимая, что нужно от него Борису. Ну а что? У Бориса всегда было плохо с ассоциациями, а из-за очков и вблизи милашка был похож на того самого волшебника. 

Отдаленно.

Борис ему подмигнул, надеясь, что милашка поймет план и не ступит. И тот его не разочаровал. Его лицо сделалось довольным и таким милым, словно они действительно были хорошими, старыми друзьями, и улыбаясь, он ответил:

— Господи, поверить не могу, что мы снова встретились! Конечно, я... — милашка развернулся к старому пердуну и уже холодно бросил: — В общем, мистер Рив, мне нужно идти. Если захотите поговорить о комоде, то вы знаете, где меня найти. 

Хм. Мистер Рив? Комод? Борис, конечно, не был уверен, но у него появилось некое чувство, что он не совсем верно понял ситуацию. 

Он радостно кивнул на прощание опешившему старикашке, и поспешил за милашкой, который уже продвигался к выходу. Когда они выбрались из ресторана, милашка тихо засмеялся и не отказался от сигареты, которую предложил ему Борис. 

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты это сделал, но спасибо тебе. Я уже не знал, как от него отделаться. 

— То есть, это не твой богатенький бойфренд, который сейчас выносил тебе мозг? — решил сразу прояснить ситуацию Борис. 

На улице было ветрено, поэтому он подошел ближе к милашке, подставляя ему зажигалку. 

— Что? — милашка сильно удивился, Борису даже стало немного неловко. — Нет! Это мой клиент. Я торгую антиквариатом, и у нас с ним были небольшие недомолвки по поводу подлинности. 

Борис где-то глубоко внутри порадовался такому ответу, а потом понятливо кивнул, все-таки вопросы подлинности и в его работе были актуальными, а после протянул милашке руку.

— Борис.

— Тео. 

Задержав чуть дольше положенного теплую ладонь в своей, Борис спросил, понизив голос:

— Слушай, я знаю классный бар недалеко отсюда. Поехали? Выпьем. Обещаю, моя компания будет намного приятнее. 

Тео покусал нижнюю губу, раздумывая, и Борис с трудом оторвал от этого невинного действия взгляд. 

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Тео, слегка улыбнувшись.


End file.
